


Rough Times

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars Omega Verse [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy is rough for Ben Solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Times

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't help myself!!

Pregnancy is rough for Ben solo. When finding out he thought that after the first month the rough morning sickness would go away.  
That for one thing was not true. 

Each morning he woke up and had to run to the bathroom, throwing up everything in his belly into the toilet. This went on for all nine months.

Then there was the harsh heart burn that made his chest tighten. He couldn't eat without the heartburn hitting, bringing with it the Nausea. 

Then there were the odd cravings. Sometimes at night Ben would wake up Hux and send him on late night journeys to the grocery store. Ben would request pickles and peanut butter, popcorn and spray cheese, and other things alike. Hux would smile, kiss Ben and rub his belly. "You and our sweet pup just love ordering me around." Then Hux would get up, dress and go. 

Once he was back Ben would sit up in bed and hungrily eat his snack, watching tv. The pup would kick and stretch out within its mother. 

Then there was the increased amount if purchasing larger clothes. Ben almost always made Hux take him out and buy him new clothes. Ben loved his big belly, but hated when clothes were too tight and held his belly. 

So Ben forced Hux to stand in the omega maternity section and watch when Ben showed him new clothes. Hux would tell Ben how beautiful he was, and how anything he wore looked great. 

But something that wasn't terrible...it was the constant desire for sex Ben had. 

When Hux would arrive home Ben would rush to him, kissing his bond mark and rolling his hips hungrily. Hux would grin and rubbed at his mates belly. "Okay okay...led me my sweet." Ben would drag Hux upstairs and to their bedroom. Ben would removed his sweatpants and boxers, too lazy to remove his shirt, Hux would do the same.

Hux laid down on the bed, watching how Ben crawled over him and straddled him. "Ugh.." Ben would have to hold his belly would one hand as he lifted his hips and then held to huxs member, leading it up to his entrance.

"I'm getting too big.." Ben then would ease down, and would heavily moan. Ben would arched up and cry out sweetly. "Oh god..." 

Ben Would feel huxs rough thrusts up into him. Ben would roll his hips and begin to slowly bounce. Hux would groan and give bens belly some sweet caresses and rubs. "Ben...god you're so perfect..." 

They would continue this until finally Ben would release heavily onto his lower belly. Hux would ride it out until he released, then finally Hux would help him off and lay him down onto the bed. 

They would then curl together, Ben and Hux both gently rubbing over bens growing belly. "Is being pregnant terrible my sweet?" Hux whispered as he kissed and sucked on the bond mark. 

Ben would smile sweetly, "you know...pregnancy...it's lovely." 

There were rough patches for Ben solo within his pregnancy. Including morning sickness, heart burn, and weird cravings. 

But in the end, pregnancy was a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for requests on Ben/Hux omega verse fics! Feel free to comment here or message me on tumblr: rainbowmoose12


End file.
